A Nightmare from Jackle
by The-FCI-Prez
Summary: A young girl falls asleep, unaware of the terror that awaits her in the one place most children find the safest.


Hello my dear reader. And welcome. What you are about to read is the more serious part of Nightmarens. The following contains scary music, dark rooms, and evil laughter that may not be suitable for young children.

You have been warned

* * *

**A Nightmare from Jackle**

A girl lied down in her soft, pink, twin side bed, quickly falling asleep unaware of what awaited her beyond the darkness.

The girl was about 5 feet tall with long brown hair about 3 inches below her shoulders. She had soft brown eyes and was wearing a long-sleeved gray shirt, and dark blue sweat pants. Black silhouettes decorated her shirt. She very much like horses. But not the dark or spiders. At only the tender age of 11 she was easily scared and her brothers often teased her for being girly. But that's not what this story is about. Let us continue.

The Darkness gave way and the girl found herself standing in the middle of nowhere in a circle of dull green grass with a dull gray sky and fog surrounding her. Nothing more.

She looked around for anything but saw nothing. As she did a full 360 a tall dark gray building stuck out. It was not there before. The girl could feel her heart skip a beat.

The building had no windows, like a tall dark-colored rectangle. It was so high, the roof was nowhere in sight as it towered through the fog. Nothing but a brown wooden door with a bronze circular handle on it.

The girl seemed to lose control over her actions. Her feet carried her over to the tall building and once reached, she lifted her hand out and gripped the door knob, turning it slowly. The door creaked open from the slow movement. Sending shivers down her spine.

Her feet carried her through the door frame and the door slammed shut behind her. The sudden slam had her jerk her head back. But there was no door. Just pitch blackness. She turned back around to face the darkness. Nothing but darkness. She was alone in a dark building...or so she thought.

Out of nowhere a spot light flashed on and shone down upon her and the girl raised her hand to block the bright light from her eyes. But there was still nothing but darkness beyond the circle of light.

"Welcome." a voice echoed calmly.

The girl spun around, her head darted left and right but there was nothing. No one at all. This scared her and she started shaking.

"To my playground." the voice echoed once again.

Another spot light flashed on to her left and she turned to it. A lone Jack-in-the-box in the center of it. Bright red and rich blue decorated the small box.

The handle started to turn but no one was there. Just her, and the box. Yet the handle continued to turn clockwise and the melody to "Pop goes the weasel" started playing. Getting slower and slower with every note. Stopping before the climax of the song.

The girl couldn't feel anything. Couldn't say anything. Couldn't move. Her eyes fixed on the little jack-in-the-box, waiting for that last note.

The "Pop" was sudden and the lid flew open and the song finished at regular speed. The girl took a stepped back, mouth hanging open, wanting to scream. But nothing came out.

Her scream stopped in her throat as an orange jester hat with 2 horns sticking up and curled at the ends, a pair of orange gloves, orange boots and an orange cape floated out of the box. A big pointed tooth smile and 2 big blue eyes appeared but not body. The inside of the cape seemed like a swirled vortex. A rounding pattern of starts and dark-colored clouds. Like a mini universe existed in it. Just looking at it caused one to go insane if looked at too long.

"Where I control it all..." it finished. An evil cackle erupted from it's floating mouth. The girl urged her body to run, but she couldn't get it to go more than a few step and an agonizingly slow pace. Her legs would go no further. The laughter got louder, and heavier as it approached. Her eyes closed waiting for the monster to get her.

But the girl awoke in her bed. Sitting up right from and shaking. Light sweat formed on her forehead. She glanced at her clock, 3:00am flashed in a red color. The surrounding pitch black of the room kept her from running straight to her parent's bedroom. Anything could grab her when she couldn't see. She hid herself under the covers, afraid to sleep, but too afraid to leave her bed until the safety of the sun.

* * *

Thank you for joining us in this little story.


End file.
